


rather I lose my limbs than let you come to harm

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry, Morgan, and a bad future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rather I lose my limbs than let you come to harm

Henry was part of the Grimleal, once, technically: he was a Plegian citizen, making him a cult member. He was mostly ambivalent to it, and continued not to care much one way or the other until his wife was possessed by the cult’s dragon of worship.

Then he had to take a stance.

Robin would not have wanted this. Robin would not have wanted her body used to summon an avatar of mass destruction. He knew that, as surely as he knew that crows caw and people who’ve been stabbed bleed.

He also knew that the Robin he married wasn’t here anymore. There was just a nasty dragon, him, and their young son.

He could try to talk to Grima about maybe letting him have his wife back, but nah, even he wasn’t that suicidal. He had things to do before he died an awful death, and one of them was take care of his kid. Grima wasn’t going to do it unless ‘take care of’ suddenly meant ‘use as a tool and discard when convenient’.

It wasn’t long before he came to a decision. He didn’t have long to make it.

“Hey, Morgan.” Henry was quiet when he visited Morgan outside, drained of his usual cheer, and the near-permanent smile on his face was barely there.

Morgan looked up at him, away from his book of tactics. “What is it, Dad?”

“I’m not gonna tell you what you can decide to do when you’re old enough to protect yourself. If you want to leave, you should leave. Just make sure you can handle it, or it’ll be a caws for alarm...” He couldn’t even laugh at his own pun. “I just want you to be safe, even when I’m long gone.”

He stayed with Grima to lengthen Morgan’s life. If he left, not only would they face Grima’s wrath for betraying him, but they’d have to deal with anyone who knew Morgan had Grima’s blood in his veins and wanted to spill it. As powerful a sorcerer as he was, Henry couldn’t keep Morgan alive all by himself.

Even so, Henry had no illusions that he’d live a long time by staying on Grima’s side. He just wanted to put off his messy death for a while yet, until Morgan could protect himself.

Morgan set his book aside, hiding his face. His quivering voice revealed that he knew exactly what Henry meant. “...Sure. I’ll remember.” He hugged Henry tightly. “I love you.”

That answer came easy. “Love you too,” he said, and stroked his son’s hair.

(In the end Henry had his messy death protecting his son, as he’d expected, from those who wanted to slay Grima but had no chance. A lucky strike or two meant Henry found himself bleeding out, with his son crying by his side and begging him to hold on.

He’d gotten stronger, Henry knew, so maybe after this Morgan would leave Grima for good. He died smiling at that thought.

Morgan never left.)


End file.
